


Balada Biduan

by CelesteSelenite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Biduan!AU, M/M, Viktor as Kepala Desa, Yuuri as Biduan Dangdut, omg gue nulis apaan, yalord I'm so sorry I'm such a failure for this fandom
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteSelenite/pseuds/CelesteSelenite
Summary: Kang Viktor tak suka dengan orkes dangdut, organ tunggal, apapun namanya. Pokoknya tidak suka.Namun, seperti kata Katara, semua berubah begitu Teh Yuuri menyerang.





	

Viktor Nikiforov, atau yang biasa disapa Kang Viktor, adalah lelaki gaul masa kini harapan desa penuh ambisi masa depan gemilang.

 

Jenius sejak duduk di kelas Kelompok Bermain sampai Sekolah Menengah Atas, Viktor dikirim merantau hingga ke kota. Abah Yakov Feltsman sampai rela merogoh kocek dalam-dalam, menjual sawah dan ladang, berjualan banting tulang di pasar, untuk menyekolahkan anak semata wayangnya ke ibukota. Viktor tak main-main dengan studinya, masih berpredikat jenius dan meraih titel sarjana lalu pulang ke desa. Viktor juga jago berorganisasi, mulai dari pimpinan geng bocah-bocah desa, ketua OSIS, sampai Ketua BEM. Kembali ke desa, tak sampai setahun hingga ia terpilih menjadi Kepala Desa termuda se-Kabupaten di usia 27 tahun.

 

Namun tinggal di kota besar tentunya mengubah si pemuda desa menjadi pemuda metropolitan.

 

Saban hari sejak Kang Viktor pulang ke desa, Abah Yakov terus-menerus kedatangan tetangga yang mengeluhkan kerasnya stereo yang dipasang putra sang juragan beras. Lagu-lagu berbahasa Inggris yang dideskripsikan warga desa dengan “Lagu Ajep-Ajep™” tak pernah absen terdengar dari dalam rumah, setidaknya sampai Kang Viktor akhirnya terpilih jadi Kepala Desa—tak mau kehilangan marwah dan martabat di hadapan konstituen, katanya. Tak peduli rahasia soal selera musiknya sudah jadi bahan gunjingan ibu-ibu di gerobak tukang sayur sampai buruh _ngarit_ di sawah.

 

Selera Lagu Ajep-Ajep™ sang Kepala Desa masih bertahan sampai sekarang, meskipun kini yang ketiban pulung stereo ekstra hanya staf-staf sang Kepala Desa. Mas Georgi cuma bisa menelan Panadol sekarang, sementara Teh Mila sudah capek menegur.

 

Kang Viktor merengut. Huh, padahal _Electronic Dance Music_ itu lagi _happening_ banget, _tau_.

 

Dan seperti warga yang kelihatan tak suka dengan selera musik sang pimpinan, Kang Viktor juga kelihatan tak suka dengan selera musik warganya. Ia masih maklum ketika warga mengiringi upacara pelantikannya dengan lagu Indonesia Raya yang disambung dengan marawis pemuda masjid dan rampak kendang pemudi sanggar seni. Ia juga masih senang-senang saja menonton Si Cepot semalam suntuk sebagai bentuk perayaan warga setiap hajat pernikahan atau sunatan.

 

Tapi musik dangdut, demi wajahnya yang ganteng nan rupawan, ia sama sekali tak bisa mentolerir. Apalagi dangdut koplo, _uhh_. Ia pernah hampir menelepon pemadam kebakaran untuk membubarkan pemuda-pemuda yang asyik dangdutan sambil mabuk-mabukan tak jauh dari balai desa, berharap semprotan air bisa membuat mereka lari tunggang langgang.

 

Meskipun masalah selesai begitu Ibu Lilia keluar dari rumahnya dan melempari kelompok pemuda itu dengan perabot rumah tangga. Traumatis. Ingatkan dirinya untuk tak membuat mantan pacar sang Abah marah.

 

Kang Viktor tak suka dengan orkes dangdut, organ tunggal, apapun namanya. Pokoknya tidak suka. Sampai pada tahap izin keributan untuk acara dangdutan seperti itu pasti menghadapi muka masamnya selama setidaknya dua minggu, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas menyerah, dan memberi stempel tanda persetujuan. Om Celestino, pemilik orkes dangdut di desa, sampai rela menyogok Kang Viktor kalau perlu. Tapi Kang Viktor menolak. Ia generasi anti-korupsi, begitu katanya.

 

Tapi seperti kata Mas Georgi yang mendadak bijaksana setelah ditinggal kawin lari Mbak Anya, setiap manusia akan berubah, akan _move on_. Kang Viktor hanya mengangkat bahu, tak percaya.

 

Namun, seperti kata Katara, semua berubah begitu Teh Yuuri menyerang.

 

* * *

 

Hari itu hari yang biasa saja. Kang Viktor baru saja pulang dari rapat di kantor kecamatan, kembali menghadapi tumpukan berkas warga. Surat pengantar ke KUA (Mas Georgi sesenggukan di pojok ruangan), berkas akta tanah, surat pengantar KTP (oh, Yurio sudah tujuhbelas tahun toh, Viktor mengangguk mafhum), juga surat keterangan pindah.

 

...oh, ada warga baru?

 

Tak sempat berpikir lebih jauh, pintu ruang Kepala Desa yang sudah terbuka diketuk lembut. Kang Viktor mendongak, memasang senyum paling menawan.

 

“Ya, silakan ma...”

 

Hanya untuk berhenti di tengah-tengah begitu ia melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu.

 

Kang Viktor belum pernah melihat makhluk secantik ini sebelumnya. Wajah yang putih merona, pipi yang halus, mata yang balas menatap malu-malu dari balik kacamata berbingkai biru.

 

Kalau kata CJR, “ _Kau bidadari, jatuh dari surga, di hadapanku, eeeeyaaa~!_ ”

 

“Permisi, Pak...”

 

Duh, suaranya juga halus. Viktor jadi terbuai.

 

“Kang! Hush, Akang!” Teh Mila menyikut dari meja sebelah. Mas Georgi masih pundung di pojokan, tak sadar ada makhluk cantik berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Huh, padahal Mbak Anya cantik juga nggak, ketus sih iya.

 

Disikut sekali lagi, Kang Viktor melonjak dari tempatnya.

 

“Eh, iya! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?” Viktor kembali memasang senyum sejuta watt-nya, sementara sang pemuda manis masih sibuk bersemu imut di tempat.

 

Duh, jadi _pengen_ nyulik deh, bawa ke KUA sekarang juga.

 

“Ah, itu, Pak Kades—“

 

“Panggil Kang Viktor saja—“

 

Teh Mila menyikut pinggangnya lagi.

 

“A-Ah, iya... Kang,” katanya ragu-ragu, “saya mau mengambil surat pindah...”

 

Viktor mengernyit, surat pindah ya... oh!

 

“Oh! Warga baru, ya? Pantas saya belum pernah lihat yang bening seperti ini—“

 

“Akang!” Peringatan terakhir dari Teh Mila, sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah dan memilih keluar saja, jajan di kantin Teh Sara sekalian _ngapel_. Modus.

 

“Ayo masuk, duduk dulu. Saya baru saja mau tanda tangan.” Viktor bangkit, menarik kursi untuk sang pemuda. “Maaf ya, saya baru saja pulang dari kantor kecamatan. Menunggu sebentar tidak apa-apa? Mau dibuatkan minum apa?”

 

Huh, padahal warga yang lain _mah_ , boro-boro ditawari minum, tidak disuruh mengantri berjam-jam saja sudah untung. Diskriminasi.

 

“E-Eh? Tidak usah, Kang! Saya kesini lain kali saja, kasihan Akang baru pulang dari kecamatan sudah saya ganggu.”

 

“Aaah, tidak apa-apa!” Viktor diam-diam melirik cermin di sudut ruangan, berharap seragam PNS-nya tidak tampak kusut. “Ayo duduk, nanti saya _nggak_ tandatangani lho.”

 

Diancam begitu, akhirnya pemuda itu duduk juga. Viktor senyum sumringah, sementara tangannya memilah berkas-berkas di mejanya. “Ah, atas nama Yuuri ya?”

 

“Iya, Kang.”

 

Duh, senyummu mengalihkan duniaku _pisan_.

 

Membaca sekilas berkas di hadapannya, Viktor bertanya basa-basi. “Yuuri tinggal dimana?”

 

“S-Saya tinggal di rumahnya Om Celestino, Kang.”

 

Mendengar nama itu, telinga Viktor seakan berjentik. Di rumah pimpinan orkes dangdut itu?

 

“Ooh, rumahnya Om Celestino...” Viktor berpura-pura mengangguk menyetujui, “Yuuri saudaranya Om Celestino?”

 

“U-Um, saya muridnya, Kang.”

 

... _murid_? Sejak kapan si Om buka sekolahan?

 

“M-Maksudnya, saya belajar musik dari Om Celestino, Kang.”

 

“Ooh...” Viktor hanya mengangguk, menyelesaikan penandatanganan dan menyerahkan surat itu pada Yuuri. “Nanti Akang main-main ke rumah, boleh?”

 

 _Not smooth, Bro_. Viktor bisa mendengar Chris, sahabatnya selama kuliah, mengejek.

 

Tapi toh, _not smooth_ juga masih bisa membuat pipi itu merona lagi. Tak apalah.

 

“A-Ah, Akang...” Yuuri menundukkan wajah, tersenyum malu. Ia melihat surat di tangannya, lalu tersenyum lega pada sang Kades. “Terima kasih ya, Kang.”

 

“Saya yang harusnya bilang terima kasih, sudah mau menunggu.” Viktor tersenyum basa-basi. Yuuri terlihat lega bisa membawa dokumennya pulang, sementara Viktor sedih harus berpisah dengan sang bidadari impian.

 

“Kalau begitu, saya pamit pulang dulu, Kang.” Yuuri bangkit dari kursi plastiknya, mendekap map di dadanya. Viktor pura-pura merengut.

 

“Duh, sudah sore begini. Akang antar pulang, ya? Rumahnya Om Celestino ‘kan jauh, di ujung desa.” Viktor buru-buru mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja, juga jaket kulit yang tersampir di kursi kerjanya. Pamer sedikit, hitung-hitung promosi diri sebagai calon suami yang bertanggung jawab.

 

“T-Tidak usah, Kang! Saya pulang jalan kaki saja—“

 

“Eh, jangan! Bahaya! Yuuri ‘kan cantik, nanti _digodain_ orang!”

 

 _Salah fokus level dewa_ , Viktor mendengar Yurio mencibirnya di dalam benaknya sendiri.

 

“A-Akang!” Yuuri bersemu lagi, seperti tomat ranum di kebun Abah, siap dipetik dan dimakan. Ups.

 

Tak disangka tak dinyana, hari membosankan di balai desa menjadi hari paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya.

 

* * *

 

Viktor baru saja selesai mandi dan tengah bersantai di sofa ruang keluarga sambil mendengarkan lagu (Dipha Barus, DJ paling top se-Indonesia!) dan memikirkan Yuuri, ketika Abah Yakov keluar dari kamarnya dengan setelan celana bahan dan kemeja rapi. Padahal biasanya jam segini Abah hanya akan mengenakan kaos dan sarung.

 

“Abah? Mau kemana jam segini?” tanyanya bingung. Abah malah balas menatapnya bingung.

 

“Lho, kamu yang _ngapain_ jam segini belum siap-siap. Bukannya kamu juga diundang?”

 

Viktor terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menepuk jidat.

 

“Oh, iya! Pesta lamarannya Jeje sama Bela!” Viktor belingsatan pergi ke kamarnya sebelum Abah memarahinya lagi, rekor tercepatnya yang hanya membutuhkan sepuluh menit untuk bersiap-siap (dari yang biasanya sampai tigapuluh menit).

 

Viktor sudah sumringah mengingat sahabat sekaligus teman satu geng semasa sekolahnya itu akhirnya melamar sang pujaan hati. Langkahnya ringan, sementara Abah hanya bisa geleng-geleng di sampingnya sembari mengingatkannya untuk “ _Segera menikah, Abah sudah tua. Abah khawatir tidak ada yang mengurus kamu kalau Abah meninggal._ ”.

 

Viktor hanya merengut, ia tak suka kalau Abah sudah mengingatkannya soal menikah dengan alasan Abah bisa meninggal kapan saja.

 

Viktor sudah sumringah, itu benar.

 

Tapi senyum itu kandas begitu ia melihat panggung dan spanduk yang terpasang di sana.

 

Oh, bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau Jeje itu _penggemar berat musik dangdut_?

 

Viktor sudah bersiap balik kanan bubar jalan, ambil langkah seribu dan pulang ke rumah, sebelum tangan-tangan kuat Abah menahannya.

 

Viktor merengut lagi, pasrah digiring duduk di kursi terdepan. Khusus untuk Pak Kades, begitu kata Jeje.

 

Jeje pasti ingin menyiksanya.

 

Viktor hanya bisa menopang dagu, berusaha terlihat tidak terlalu _bete_ sekalipun ia sebenarnya sudah keki setengah mati.

 

“Selamat malam!” Suara berat khas Om Celestino menyapa dari atas panggung, disambut dengan riuh suara tamu dan penonton. “Kembali lagi dengan Orkes Dangdut Celestino, kali ini kami akan menampilkan biduan terbaru kami! Debut khusus untuk Kang Jeje dan Teh Bela!”

 

Di sampingnya, Jeje dan Bela tampak kelewat sumringah, dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang terus memasang raut masam.

 

“Tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama lagi, penyanyi terbaru kami... Yuuri!”

 

... _Yuuri_?

 

“...hah?!” Viktor terlonjak di kursinya, mengejutkan sepasang kekasih di sampingnya, juga sang Abah di sisi yang lain.

 

Musik mulai dimainkan, gendang dan seruling bersahutan seiring dengan tepuk tangan riuh penonton. Viktor bisa melihat ‘pasukan’ Om Celestino yang biasa, Phichit, Leo, dan Guang Hong... tapi ia tak melihat sang biduan baru.

 

Tidak mungkin, tidak. Mana mungkin Yuuri yang cantik dan pemalu...

 

Tapi tampaknya, dunia sedang ingin menjahili Viktor.

 

Dalam genggaman tangan Om Celestino, sesosok berbalut pakaian pentas khas biduan berwarna hitam berhias manik perak naik ke atas pentas. Tangannya yang lain menggenggam _microphone_ dengan lihai.

 

Viktor mengalami gagal napas.

 

Senyum dari bibir berhias lipstik merah yang sensual, pipi yang diwarnai rona artifisial, mata yang mengerling pada Viktor dari balik bulu mata tebal.

 

Dan begitu bibir itu mulai melantunkan nada, bergoyang di hadapan sang Kepala Desa muda...

 

_‘Saya si Putri...’_

Senyuman terulas mekar.

 

_‘Si Putri sinden pangggung...’_

Seruling menyahut, sementara pinggul itu melengkung menggoda.

 

_‘Datang kemari...’_

 

Mata menatap Viktor, penuh maksud.

 

_‘Menurut panggilan Anda...’_

Kecup jauh untuk sang Kepala Desa, disusul kerlingan manja.

 

Jangan salahkan Viktor kalau ia kehilangan kesadaran saat itu juga.

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi, bukannya ngelanjutin Gun and Kiss, saya... malah ngereceh.
> 
> Maafkan saya, fandom.
> 
> Ini fic receh entah tamat disini entah lanjut lagi, idk, just... #goleran


End file.
